The present new variety was discovered by me in a commercial nursery at Hayward, Calif. and repeated vegetations and flowerings of the sport by me through asexual reproduction show that the characteristics described come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. Commercial propagation of this new variety is now being carried on in Hayward, Calif., U.S.A. The new sport is different from Mars only in color.
These plants were grown under 75.degree.-77.degree. day temperature and 70.degree.-72.degree. night temperature.